The fate of Haru Akane
by Sky Draconigena
Summary: The Soma Clan, is a lone clan they follow their cheif which happens to be the dragon, Is there more to the clan then meets the eye especially Akane?
1. Prologue

_I am..._

_someone who is suicidal_

_though if you saw me_

_You'd think I was carefree_

_I wish..._

_I wasn't so different_

_could easily push aside my pain_

_go on with life as I should_

_**Prologue**_

_The darkness swallowed her being up as she ran through the forest, the shadow lurked behind; as if it were her own. Though it was nearly summer, close even, her breath came from her lips visibly._

_It would make one think It was not close to summer, but to winter instead._

_The woman's heart hammered against her rib cage, threatening to burst out of her chest. Tears streamed down the woman's pale, blood caked- face; as she hugged the bundle she held in her arms._

_She opened the bundle, to see her sleeping child. Oh how she envied her child's naivety, too young to know of pain, suffering, and sadness. She gently pushed a lock of golden angelic hair out of its face and planted a butterfly kiss on its forehead. She gasped as she heard a twig intentionally snap, after all the pursuer is as swift as the wind._

_She grasped the bundle, turning her back to the thing, but she had her eyes turned to it. She was willing to protect her child even if it meant risking her life. The thing had already killed her husband, he would not kill her new born. Whatever the thing was, it was cold-hearted, enjoyed others suffering and Death itself._

_She closed her eyes bracing herself for it to attack her, when she felt it's talons piece her flesh; no matter how hard she bit her tongue, she still could not stop herself from yelling in pain._

_She let herself shed tears and fall on her child's porcelain face, although a ninja wasn't supposed to show their true feelings, She couldn't help it._

_The bundle then started to wail, eventually turning into a shriek, it knew as soon as it opened it's marigold eyes, that danger was near. The shadow looked at it, in curiosity. The thing's eyes sparked with new found interest as well as blood lust._

_The mother could only hope for her child's safety, blood tricked down her chin as she struggled to tell her what she needed to, however she was losing consciousness and could only manage one word out in a low whisper. "Akane." _

_Just who am I to judge others?_

_Am I supposed to lower my head and..._

_and go on with my day?_

**Deep into the forest **

Akane arose from her deep slumber, That dream was awful. She wished it would go away, But it always has to be on the day of her birth. Way to start a birthday. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice anyone approaching.

"AKA-CHAN!" Shouted an obnoxious voice.

Said girl looked looked to see a 27 year old man running to her, It was not Naruto Uzumaki it was Hiroki Soma, her distant cousin who wanted to be a ninja but has to take over their family business instead; the Dango Shop.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ASLEEP?" She shouted back.

"Yes, but chief wants to see you." He said fiddling with his spatula he seems to have brought with him.

"Oh," She said drifting back into her thoughts..._ What does the dragon want to see me for?_

"Hurry up rabbit!" Shouted Hiroki. He wasn't patient and hated to keep people waiting . One would think he would be related to Akasuna no Sasori, but you're wrong he's a Soma, so is Akane.


	2. The Curse

_I am..._

_someone who is suicidal_

_though if you saw me_

_You'd think I was carefree_

_I wish..._

_I wasn't so different_

_could easily push aside my pain_

_go on with life as I should_

_**Prologue**_

_The darkness swallowed her being up as she ran through the forest, the shadow lurked behind; as if it were her own. Though it was nearly summer, close even, her breath came from her lips visibly._

_It would make one think It was not close to summer, but to winter instead._

_The woman's heart hammered against her rib cage, threatening to burst out of her chest. Tears streamed down the woman's pale, blood caked- face; as she hugged the bundle she held in her arms._

_She opened the bundle, to see her sleeping child. Oh how she envied her child's naivety, too young to know of pain, suffering, and sadness. She gently pushed a lock of golden angelic hair out of its face and planted a butterfly kiss on its forehead. She gasped as she heard a twig intentionally snap, after all the pursuer is as swift as the wind._

_She grasped the bundle, turning her back to the thing, but she had her eyes turned to it. She was willing to protect her child even if it meant risking her life. The thing had already killed her husband, he would not kill her new born. Whatever the thing was, it was cold-hearted, enjoyed others suffering and Death itself._

_She closed her eyes bracing herself for it to attack her, when she felt it's talons piece her flesh; no matter how hard she bit her tongue, she still could not stop herself from yelling in pain._

_She let herself shed tears and fall on her child's porcelain face, although a ninja wasn't supposed to show their true feelings, She couldn't help it._

_The bundle then started to wail, eventually turning into a shriek, it knew as soon as it opened it's marigold eyes, that danger was near. The shadow looked at it, in curiosity. The thing's eyes sparked with new found interest as well as blood lust._

_The mother could only hope for her child's safety, blood tricked down her chin as she struggled to tell her what she needed to, however she was losing consciousness and could only manage one word out in a low whisper. "Akane." _

_Just who am I to judge others?_

_Am I supposed to lower my head and..._

_and go on with my day?_

**Deep into the forest **

Akane arose from her deep slumber, That dream was awful. She wished it would go away, But it always has to be on the day of her birth. Way to start a birthday. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice anyone approaching.

"AKA-CHAN!" Shouted an obnoxious voice.

Said girl looked looked to see a 27 year old man running to her, It was not Naruto Uzumaki it was Hiroki Soma, her distant cousin who wanted to be a ninja but has to take over their family business instead; the Dango Shop.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ASLEEP?" She shouted back.

"Yes, but chief wants to see you." He said fiddling with his spatula he seems to have brought with him.

"Oh," She said drifting back into her thoughts..._ What does the dragon want to see me for?_

"Hurry up rabbit!" Shouted Hiroki. He wasn't patient and hated to keep people waiting . One would think he would be related to Akasuna no Sasori, but you're wrong he's a Soma, so is Akane.


End file.
